oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Fukuoka Soren
; Burning Chains: Soren is a member of the Night Parade, a platoon of Ninja. | birthday = | status = Deceased | residence = The Assembly: Soren appears in Isshin's office, located in Wano Country. | alias = "Daddy L. Soren" (盲・L・ソレン, Yūrei L. Soren)Declaration of War: Yonko Pirate Members Lay Waste to Bedina | bounty = 300,000,000 600,000,000 (Withdrawn) | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = #1034A6 | dftextcolor = #DA2C43 | dfname = コルコルの実 | dfename = Koru Koru no MiBurning Chains: Soren uses his Devil Fruit. | dfmeaning = Coal | dftype = }} Fukuoka Soren (フクオカ・ソレン, Fukuoka Soren), also known as "Daddy L. Soren" (盲・L・ソレン, Yūrei L. Soren) is a shinobi of the Fukuoka Family and an apprentice of the Black Widow Pirates' Night Parade. During his initial campaign as a Pirate, it is revealed that Soren is the child of Kosaka Isshin and Daddy L. Legs; as the Black Widow’s oldest child, he is the heir to the Black Widow Pirates and its empire. Following the conflict at Bedina, Soren is granted a staggering first bounty of 300,000,000 in part due to his heritage as well as his incredible ability. Thereafter, his actions against Batavia in Permis caused his bounty to double to 600,000,000. He is classified as deceased by the , causing this bounty to be retracted, however, prior to its nullification, Soren was slated as the strongest member of the Horsemen by the Vice Admiral.Horsemen: Eradicated: Soren is classified as dead, with a bounty of 600,000,000 retracted. In addition, he is proclaimed as the strongest member of the Horsemen Appearance Soren is a tall, broad-built and fairly muscular young man with striking blue hair and bright red eyes. Despite being built more like a typical warrior, Soren demonstrates impeccable flexibility, performing feats of reconnaissance that would normally be impossible for those possessing his physique.Burning Chains: Soren uses movements of impeccable flexibility to stay within a pipe for hours on end. Likewise, he shows the ability to easily blend into crowds despite his rather unique appearance by reducing his presence significantly. He even sports proficiency in make-up, and uses it to disguise his appearance to such a degree that the common public of Coachella are unable to recognize him.Wild Hunt: Soren uses make-up to adjust his appearance slightly so nobody can recognize him immediately. Soren’s general outfit is typical of those hailing from Wano Country, albeit modernized to a degree. His is a dark blue color, and appears akin to a western button-up shirt, but noticeably longer and with a very stiff upwards collar. To keep the kosode fastened, he wears a broad maroon-colored . Over this he wears a mustard yellow, short haori with a clan symbol emblazoned on the shoulders, and maroon wool balls across the hems at his chest. His lower body attire are straight-cut grey hakama with bandages from below his knees, and simple . Soren also wears a turban-style hat on his head, though he takes it off on occasion. While acting as a member of the Night Parade, Soren wears a white mask that reaches up to his mouth, with markings above and below his eyes, as well as horns that stretch out from the top of it. Gallery Soren Gallery 2.jpg Soren Gallery 1.png Soren Outfit Alternate.jpg Personality Soren is normally quite enthusiastic, cheerfully responding to those who address him.The Assembly: Soren cheerfully responds to Isshin. He also lacks the same sort of formality that his teacher does, and appears to be somewhat immature and childish despite his occupation.Burning Chains: Soren shows his immaturity by leaving for Bedina. Soren is well-aware of his status compared to others among the Night Parade, noting that as an apprentice he won't be sent to such an important mission.Burning Chains: Soren notes he won't be sent to Bedina. Nonetheless, Soren appears to be quite anxious to prove his worth to someone, who appears to give her attention to two others. His frustration about this is enough to cause him to head into the Xros Pirates' territory alone despite the evident risks.Burning Chains: Soren shows his immaturity by leaving for Bedina. This person is later shown to be his mother Daddy L. Legs, as he pines for her attention. However, he respects her, and fights under her, and his father's, Kosaka Isshin, names.Man of Steel: Soren fights as Isshin and Legs' child. While undertaking stealth operations, Soren limits the number of risks he takes despite his obvious recklessness. He keeps the teachings of the Night Parade in his mind at all times, and is able to patiently observe and collect information over long periods of time without rest, despite frustrations building up.Burning Chains: Soren continues to observe Najeem despite his obvious frustrations. However, when observing outright cruelty towards children, Soren is unable to hold himself back, only managing to do so because he is aware of his own exhaustion and limits in battle.Burning Chains: Soren holds back, knowing he can't win, despite his anger towards Najeem. Soren is also quite the actor, often taking up the pretense of a fearful individual in order to avoid being targeted as a possible enemy.Burning Chains: Soren acts fearful with the crowd.Burning Chains: Soren approaches the Marines while acting in desperation. Relationships Black Widow Pirates Daddy L. Legs Daddy L. Legs, otherwise known as the Black Widow, is Soren's mother and the Captain of his crew. Soren himself, due to the secrecy behind his birth, feels that he is inadequate compared to his siblings Harlequin W. Heili and Daddy N. Static.Burning Chains: Soren has a vision of his mother playing with two other children. To this end, he goes on a foolhardy mission to investigate the Xros Pirates located in Bedina, despite the evident risk to his life.Burning Chains: Soren lands in Bedina alone, despite his seniors being assigned the task. Nonetheless, Soren respects his mother's power, and believes that as her child, he must find to the very end, regardless of the difference in power between himself an an opponent.Man of Steel: Soren states that, as the child of Legs, he will fight any manner of opponent. Although Soren loves and respects his mother, his desire for freedom surpasses living in the fantasy world that she had created for him, as seen by his willingness to leave on his own.Waking Up: Soren wakes up and explains he needed to leave to live his own life. That being said, Soren, like most individuals in the world, is terrified of Legs' potential power, though that doesn't stop him from continuing to rebel against her.Waking Up: For his own sake, Soren rebelled against Legs' desire for him to come home. Kosaka Isshin Isshin is Soren's teacher.The Assembly: Soren refers to Isshin as "sensei." They appear to have an amicable bond with one another, with Soren cheerfully obeying his requests. Isshin also trusts Soren considerably, as he gave him the important task of protecting his office.The Assembly: Isshin asks Soren to protect his office in his stead. In actuality, Isshin is Soren's father. Soren highly respects his father, and believes that as his child, he must fight to the very end, regardless of the difference in power between himself and his opponents.Man of Steel: Soren states that, as the child of Isshin, he will fight any manner of opponent. Fukuoka Mirai Xros Pirates Kane Allies Draco D. Damon Abilities and Powers Soren, following his first campaign as a Pirate, demonstrated the ability to gain a staggering 300,000,000, albeit in part due to his heritage. Nonetheless, this bounty proves that the World Government considers him a threat to their operations. In fact, even among those described as the "Four Horsemen", his capture is placed as the top priority for the Marines due to his extraordinary potential.Declaration of War: Yonko Pirate Members Lay Waste to Bedina Due to being exhausted throughout the majority of his operation in BedinaBurning Chains: Soren notes he hasn't slept in over 24 hours., the Night Parade operative was incapable of showing the full extent of his strength. However, the fact that he was able to continue moving forward on adrenaline alone even after taking repeated heavy beatings, without any proper sleep, demonstrates the sheer extent of his resolve and endurance.Henhouse: Soren stands to fight, despite his exhaustion and injuries, shocking Foxpack and Ralph. Physical Prowess Soren, being a member of the Night Parade, and trained to partake in stealth operations, possesses tremendous physical aptitude. His agility is notable, performing maneuvers at the same level of speed as , albeit in a gliding motion, with no apparent difficulty.Burning Chains: Soren glides away from the training hall. Likewise, the ninja is quite flexible, for he is able to keep himself poised in a small air vent without having his body bump into the ends, therefore avoiding unnecessary noise.Burning Chains: Soren hides in the air vent. Even within combat, Soren boasts enough physical ability to maneuver throughout a battlefield without creating a single noise, and can move at such speeds that even the likes of Bertram had to rely on his Devil Fruit ability to counter, despite his movement being predictable.Man of Steel: Soren instantly moves behind Bertram. When wielding a sword, his movement becomes even more refined and relaxed, and while not instantaneous, it becomes remarkably difficult to react to in ordinary situations.The Lion and the Hound: Soren goes into a trance-like state. One of the key factors defining Soren is his tremendous endurance. He was capable of maintaining his observation on Al Rauf Najeem for over ten hours without an ounce of sleep. Subsequently, he leaped across roofs and tracked him around town without any shortcomings.Burning Chains: Soren observes Najeem for ten hours. While he endures, he notes that sleep deprivation does take a toll on his strength, and that he could not defeat Najeem in the state he was in.Burning Chains: Soren notes he can't take on Najeem in his exhaustion. Even after his battle against Bertram, where his stamina was sucked out dry by his abilities, Soren managed to still retain enough energy to legibly speak for a few minutes to fellow inmate Daryal.Under the Estimate: Soren continues to talk despite his stamina being deprived. Even with Najeem repeatedly kicking him, Soren managed to retain a degree of consciousness, albeit it was fading quickly.Under the Estimate: Soren stays awake for moments after Najeem's brutalization. Following Fukuoka Mirai curing them, Soren managed to stay active in battle against high-tier enemies for a considerable period of time. Although his stamina waned, his Devil Fruit abilities were able to be cast with tremendous strength behind them, and he was able to move with little difficulty. To this end, he took the commanding role within the battle, under the hopes that he'd be able to counter Bertram's abilities which he had already been exposed to.Birthday Party: Soren takes a leading role in the battle against Bertram. Even while he was outnumbered, and his comrades were in a perilous situation, Soren had enough energy within him to perform two consecutive actions with his Devil Fruit as a method of escape, despite failing.Wall of Silence: Soren attempts to escape from the Seven Sacraments. Even after the Admiral came to their rescue, and they reunited with Foxpack, Soren did not back down, despite the exhaustion buckling his knees, pure adrenaline drove him to continue trying to fight, even though a man of his skill level was worthless in that fight.Wall of Silence: Soren stands up to fight once again.Henhouse: Soren stands before the Seven Sacraments and Reach, confirming his intentions to Ralph and Foxpack, despite his exhaustion. Soren's physical strength is notable for someone of his size. With the assistance of his Devil Fruit powers, the man was capable of pushing back someone of Gilbert Bertram's stature on more than one occasion, albeit with particularly powerful attacks on his part. Notably, on both of these occasions, Soren was considerably exhausted and riddled with injuries, implying that he did not use the full bulk of his physical power.Man of Steel: Soren forces Bertram to collide into a wall.Birthday Party: Soren's attack pushes Bertram away from Zander. Stealth Prowess Soren's primary occupation is that of a ninja, and not any ordinary ninja, but a member of the elite Night Parade. His prowess in traversing through the shadows is such that he was able to completely escape visual detection from onlookers and sneak up on crowded ships with ease.Burning Chains: Soren sneaks up on two supply ships with ease. Perfectly able to compose himself in compromised situations, he is capable of staying in supply crates and barrels with minimal oxygen for extended periods of time.Burning Chains: Soren hides in supply crates and barrels. In fact, even during extended espionage, Soren can maneuver his body in such ways to almost completely eliminate the noise he makes with movement, enabling him to perform his duties with virtually unparalleled success.Burning Chains: Soren hides in the air vent by adjusting his positioning. Even within battle, the principle of stealth applies to everything he does, being able to move with complete silence between two points to heighten his advantages.Man of Steel: Soren silently navigates the battlefield. Being a man raised to excel in stealth, Soren also bears enough skill to counter someone like Scratch's invisibility, and inform his allies of methods to pinpoint and fight against invisibility.Wall of Silence: Soren creates an equal playing field between his allies and Scratch Haki Devil Fruit Intelligence Although somewhat foolhardy when it comes to his emotions, Soren is an espionage agent, and is trained to use his intelligence to the best degree possible in all missions. To this degree, his escape from was well-planned in order to avoid attention being drawn to him.Burning Chains: Soren carefully calculates his escape. Likewise, the intelligence he is privy to as a member of the Night Parade is notable, as he was able to identify several of the Xros Pirates, such as Al Rauf NajeemBurning Chains: Soren instantly identifies Najeem. and Gilbert D. BertramBurning Chains: Soren identifies Bertram. with only a cursory look. In combat, Soren doesn't fight in a direct approach. Before combat, he always analyzes the difference between himself and an enemy so that he may conduct the appropriate course of action.Burning Chains: Soren understands he cannot fight Najeem, and looks to a different method of conflict resolution. He utilizes various tactics in order to take advantage of even compromised situations, albeit they are predictable to a degree.Man of Steel: Soren utilizes tactics to fight Bertram, albeit failing. Nonetheless, once he has gained the required information to fight an enemy, Soren will adjust his combat style to highlight their weaknesses, and continually press on his advantages until they are defeated.Birthday Party: Soren uses a coal armor to negate Bertram's moisture absorption. Likewise, he is also capable of formulating strategies and relaying plans to groups, albeit he does not have the requisite charisma to keep reckless people in line.The Lion and the Hound: Soren takes advantage of his party's skillset to combat Scratch and Bertram. Another notable facet of Soren's intelligence is his ability to act. As an intelligence agent, Soren not only has to conceal his body into shadows, but his intentions as well. The Night Parade operative bears the necessary skills to conceal himself into a crowd without drawing the attention of a Pirate like Al Rauf Najeem, knowing that he would be occupied with his own selfish desires to pay attention to an ordinary citizen.Burning Chains: Soren acts the part of the citizen to avoid attention from Najeem. History Past Yonko Wars Saga Preparing for War Soren was first seen attending to Kosaka Isshin as the senior crew member packed his belongings to attend the war council. Isshin tasked Soren with the job of protecting his office, to which Soren cheerfully responded with an affirmative.The Assembly: Isshin asks Soren to protect his office in his stead. Battle for Bedina Soren was later seen in a council with the other Night Parade members, masked and wearing a wig. When the leader announced that the decision for who to send to Bedina shall be disclosed tomorrow, Soren stayed behind as everyone else left the area.Burning Chains: Soren stays behind after the Night Parade Leader's speech. Visibly angered by this, he lamented at his lack of ability due to being an apprentice, and had visions of two children playing with an older woman, expressing his grievances at them "always being there."Burning Chains: Soren reveals his grievances to an unknown woman. Very quickly, he departed from the room, packed his belongings in his own room, before making up his mind and leaving for Bedina. He reached the port and made his way onto the ship without being noticed, and hid in one of its supply bags. During the trip, he overheard that they were going to Ishitani, an island where the Titan Pirates were spotted.Burning Chains: Soren enters a supply ship on Wano's port. Reaching Ishitani's port, Soren climbed atop a building in order to find information on the next ship to Bedina. Using to enhance his hearing, he found a supply ship that was headed towards the island, and infiltrated it in the same manner as he did on Wano.Burning Chains: Soren climbs aboard a ship in Ishitani. In a couple of days, he reached Bedina, announcing to himself that he will be acknowledged and help the Black Widow Pirates win.Burning Chains: Soren announces that he will help the Black Widow Pirates. For a number of days, Soren's activities were minimum due to the large number of Xros Pirates stationed on the island. He heard of the screening of a new movie and entered the screening to find more information pertaining to the Xros Pirates. Much to his chagrin, Al Rauf Najeem occupied the whole cinema, leaving him to be kicked out, or so he allowed the man to believe. Soren used this opportunity to sneak through the air vents in the cinema through his Koru Koru no Mi, and maintained a position in one of these air vents to overhear and oversee Najeem's actions, whom he identified as 'Omega.'Burning Chains: Following entering Bedina, Soren tries to gain information from the cinema, and instead is forced to use the air vents to keep an eye and ear on Al Rauf Najeem. Najeem did minimal for a very long period of time. At some point, he was called by Barney Kettle, but he soon killed the for the sake of watching the entire movie. Therein, Najeem finished the movie and made a point to sleep in the cinema for the following ten hours, aggravating Soren considerably.Burning Chains: Najeem is idle for the majority of the time Soren spends spying on him, refusing to respond to Kettle's call. Following the man's respite, Najeem went into town, to which Soren followed him by maintaining an aerial position, the sound of his steps concealed by the use of his Devil Fruit. As Najeem brutalized a child for a small morsel of food, Soren began to anger even further, but recognized that in his current exhaustion, he would very easily lose to the man. Instead, he picked up on the appearance of a Marine base in the territory and soon made his way over there to cause a disturbance in Najeem's behavior and perhaps leak some information out of him.Burning Chains: After Najeem wonders town and brutalizes a child, Soren heads to gain assistance from the Marines. Soren was confronted by Grape, a Marine that lured him into the promise of women as he reported the crime. Grape lead him down a ladder of a trapdoor, which Soren seemed to be completely oblivious of, likely due to his sleep-deprived state. Eventually, Soren had ended up trapped in a metal cage, as he fell to sleep in exhaustion.Burning Chains: In his exhausted state, Soren is taken to a metal cage and imprisoned. Soren falls asleep. Soren woke up, alarmed, and looked around. He was surprised that no seastone was used, but used this to his advantage and tried to conserve his strength. However, he was soon approaching by the hulking Gilbert D. Bertram, who slams the door behind him and taunts Soren, calling him a bug.Burning Chains: Soren wakes and finds Bertram approaching him. As Bertram continued to approach him, Soren's body froze up. He noted his own weakness, but then told himself that he had no right to give up in a place like this. Reaffirming himself as a member of the Black Widow Pirates and the child of Kosaka Isshin and Daddy L. Legs, Soren took up a stance to fight the man before him.Man of Steel: Soren reaffirms his resolve, taking a stance to fight Bertram. Soren attempted to make use of several techniques with his Devil Fruit, in particular focusing on its combustion properties, to try and attack him from behind. But that was to no avail, as Bertram effortlessly avoided the attack and countered with his own. As Bertram revealed his own ability to Soren, Soren's own determination wavered in the face of this enormous threat, whom he had to face in such terrible conditions. He soon made use of a suicidal attack, transforming himself into a black dragon of coal that charged towards Bertram in hopes of killing him.Man of Steel: Soren fights a losing battle against Bertram, and attempts to finish it using "Black Dragon." Despite not being able to kill Bertram, Soren did manage to injure the man to a small degree, but was soon dried out like a "towel" by the Birthday Boy, becoming completely unable to perform nearly any sort of physical motion, and was then carried along somewhere by the man.Man of Steel: Soren loses against Bertram, and is dried out by him, before being carried somewhere. Soren was later dumped in another prison, this time with seastone pillars, and was forced to remain there, barely able to move and talk. Another prisoner was with him, named Daryal, who continued to speak while Soren was barely able to make mouth movements. Despite the fellow prisoner's tears, Soren had to keep quiet in order to conserve his strength, ultimately falling silent after a single apology.Under the Estimate: Soren meets Daryal, but is barely able to respond to the fellow prisoner, opting to try and rest. Najeem soon entered the room with a new prisoner by the name of Worden Luhr, and spotted Soren. In extreme anger, Najeem lashed out against him with repeated kicks. Despite the incredible pain, Soren remained silent and unable to respond, but could only tolerate it, even as his newfound ally had been taken out to be executed. Despite the door being open before him, Soren could only muster anger in his thoughts as his consciousness began to fade from exhaustion.Under the Estimate: Najeem brings in another prisoner, and proceeds to lash out at Soren for a considerable period of time, before finally leaving with Daryal and leaving the prison door open, angering Soren who is now about to fall unconscious. Bounty |} Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes References Category:Male Characters Category:Black Widow Pirates Category:Ninjas Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Four Horsemen